fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nurse Joy
}} Joy is an important character in the Police Acadamy series. She is kind and gentle, she's a nurturer who hates to use violence in any form. She is a supporting character and helps out Jenny she is her best friend. She also appears to be friends with Marble and Reggie. Joy is training to become a nurse and finally becomes a registered nurse at the end of Police Acadamy: Graduation. She becomes the first character aside from Jenny to be playable in a main game in Police Acadamy: Answers. She received her own spin off prequal Nursing School: The story of Joy. Background Joy is the oldest of five children and when she was fifteen years old her mother made her go to stay with her Aunt Paige in the Orange Archipealego. A younger Joy was very rebellious and disliked having to go to the islands however she fell in love with the Islands and she soon made friends with her cousin Misty and her aunt's neighbour Amber. Joy found a girl on the islands Lostelle when she was washed ashore by an angry Gyarados. This soon sent her on her first great adventure across the islands where she learnt she had something called the Heart power. Joy came to respect her Aunt for being such a strong indapendant woman and aspired to be like her and that's when she decided to become a pokemon nurse. When she returned to Kanto she was a changed person and was kind, gentle and nurturing towards everybody. A year later when she was sixteen years old she returned to the islands with her cousin Misty and her friends. She went on yet another adventure to stop the poachers. Here she found out that she is the Princess of the Island Breeze an ancient title that passed down through the bloodline. The Princess of the Island Breeze is a girl of pure heart who is destined to save and rule the Orange Archipaelego. She had the magic of the Heart Power which gave her control of pokemon in a special way just so long as she was in the islands and their nature was not disturbed. A year later she returned to the islands and discovered that she is the ancestor of Justis the original ruler of the Orange Archipealago and that she is destined to return to the islands one day and rule over them as Justis the Queen of the Islands and lead them to greatness and prosperity, along with her return will come the waves of Gyaramadon which will serve her. She then left for Nursing School in Vermillion City where she met Police recruits Jenny and Marble and a friend Reggie, she helped her new friends solve the mystery of who was trying to take down the school and became best friends with Jenny, renting an apartment with her. She then remained at the Nursing School and soon graduated, during her graduation ceremony her Togepi Togi hatched from her egg. Pokémon Police Acadamy Happy Joy has a Happiny which is the standard pokémon given to all nurses in training. The Happiny can produce eggs which heals the health of Jenny and the others, however Happiny can't always produce health she needs time to produce them. Her name is Happy. In Police Acadamy: Search Happy evolves into a Chansey by tripping over an oval stone. Happy appeared (as a Happiny) as a kart in the Nintendo DS game Police Acadamy: Racers and as a Chansey in the Nintendo Wii racing game Police Acadamy: Racer X. She returns as a Chansey in Police Acadamy: Answers and Police Acadamy: SCPD. Togi In Police Acadamy: Graduation Joy receives an egg from the daycare man in Ceruleon City. Joy carries the egg with her always along with Happy. At the end of the game it hatches into a female Togepi which she names Togi. In Police Acadamy: Relocation Togi uses her metronome to use teleport and take the girls inside the rocket base. Togi appears in Police Acadamy: Search. Togi appeared as a kart in the Nintendo DS game Police Acadamy: Racers and the Nintendo wii game Police Acadamy: Racer X. She evolved sometime in Police Acadamy: Answers and is now a Togetic, she reappears in Police Acadamy: SCPD. Maggie In Police Acadamy: Answers after Joy, Jenny and Marble save the daycare man he gives Joy a newly hatched Magby which she names Maggie. Maggie is her main fighting pokemon. She returns in Police Acadamy: SCPD. Nursing School Magby --> Magmar --> Magmortar Her first chronological Magby was in Nursing School: Island Breeze where she was given it by Sheilah. It was one of her two main fighting pokemon. At then end of the game she gave it to her Aunt Paige as a wedding gift. Stephen gave it to her as a Magmar in Nursing School: The Lost Island it then evolved into a Magmortar during their quest. Meowth In Nursing School: The story of Joy Joy rescued the young Meowth from sacrifice on Golden Island. He stayed with her for a while before being returned to his litter. As a reward she was given a feline amulet which let her call upon feline pokemon. The same Meowth returns with the use of the feline amulet in Nursing School: The Lost Island Butterfree In Nursing School: The story of Joy Joy rescued the pink butterfree on Pinkan Island. This Pink Butterfree stayed with Joy the whole time she was in the Orange Archipalego. Joy told her to stay with her friends on Pinkan Island. Butterfree returned in Nursing School: Island Breeze she found Joy at the Pokemon Park and joined her. She appears as a bike in the Nintendo Wii Kart racing game Police Acadamy: Racer X. In Nursing School: The Lost Island it is revealed that Justis also had a Pink Butterfree, the Pink Butterfree must return with Joy when she ascends to her throne but during the game she returns with Joy as a regular ally. The same Butterfree follows Joy all around the island in Wrapped Up. Poliwag In Nursing School: The story of Joy this Poliwag belonged to Captain Hansel before taking a shining to Joy. When she went back to Kanto she returned Poliwag to Captain Hansel. Munchlax In Nursing School: The story of Joy Munchlax found Joy and followed her around under the impression she had food, however even after finding out she didn't he stuck around. Munchlax was sent back to the Grapefruit Islands at the end of the game and told to send the other Munchlax and Snorlax home. He appeared as a bike in the Nintendo Wii kart racing game Police Acadamy: Racer X. Misdrevous In Nursing School: The story of Joy this Misdrevous was the only ghost pokemon that was not scared of Joy on Moro Island. She was attached to Joy and stayed with her. Joy told her to rule over Moro when she left. Vileplume This alternated coloured Vileplume joined Joy as an Oddish in Nursing School: Island Breeze. He became attacked to Joy and evolved to Gloom during the first boss. He then evolved into Vileplume before the final boss battle. His farewell with Joy was very emotional. He returns with Joy in Nursing School: The Lost Island Plusle and Minun Plusle was an optional partner in Nursing School: Island Breeze where he was given to Joy by the husband of a disgruntled tourist in Pokemon Park. Minun was an optional partner in Nursing School: Island Breeze where he was given to Joy by the husband of a disgruntled local on Mikan Island. Azumarill Given to her by Sheilah when she was trying to get into her good books in Nursing School: The Lost Island however when Sheilah revealed herself to be a traitor Azumarill stayed with Joy. She gave the Azumarill to Stephen and Paige, she quickly warmed to the twins. Police Acadamy Series Training Joy meets Jenny and the others for the first time in Police Acadamy: Training. As the Police Acadamy and Nursing School are close Jenny and Joy rent an apartment together and become fast friends. When Jenny begins sniffing around Joy joins her when she can. Graduation Joy returns in Police Acadamy: Graduation as the same gentle caring person. Joy like all the characters receives her own subplot where she receives her egg. Her and Happy return as the group healers. She graduates at the end and becomes a fully registered Nurse. Relocation Joy returns in Police Acadamy: Relocation as a fully fledged nurse. Joy leaves to Johto for a different reason to the other girls, she leaves because she is needed to help out at the Goldenrod Super centre however she does go off and investigate with Jenny and Marble. Search Joy returns in Police Acadamy: Search she is once again working at the Super Centre in Goldenrod City. She returns to Kanto in the second half of the game and she helps the search for Eustace in Celadon city, she checks out the gaming corner. Answers Joy shows a new side in Police Acadamy: Answers becoming angry and upset at former nurse Grant and actually battles, she has two weapons. SCPD Joy has a minor role in Police Acadamy: SCPD where she assists Jenny in finding Flint and then she later goes under a sting operation with Timothy because of her Sevii heritage. Nursing School series The story of Joy Joy became the star in her spin off Nursing School: The story of Joy. It showed the exploits of her and her friends in the Orange Archipalego when she was a young girl. Where she took down the ancient spirit of the wicked pokemon Gyarmadon. Island Breeze Joy is once again the star in Nursing School: Island Breeze which is the first wii platformer in the series. It explains more about Joy's special heart powers and gives her a new title. Here she frees the islands from the evil clutch of the poachers lead by Bryan a wicked man who wants to take over the world. The Lost Island Joy returns for possibly a final time as the leading character in Nursing School: The Lost Island which focuses around her destiny in the islands and her heritage with Justis and how she must eventually ascend to the throne. Along the way she gets a new friend, meets some old ones and gets a traditional garb. Racers series Racers Joy appears as a playable character for the first time in the Nintendo DS kart racing game Police Acadamy: Racers. She is light weight and her karts are Happy and Togi. Racer X Joy appears as a playable character in the Wii kart racing game Police Acadamy: Racer X. She is light weight and she is available from the start. Other Apperances Wrapped Up Joy appears in Wrapped Up as a tour guide around the Orange Archipealgo when Iron and Amber arrive. She is here donned in the traditional garb of Princess Justis opposed to her nurse's outfit and uses her heart power openly in front of Reggie. However she allows the kids to pursue the Rockets on her own she appears to have a telepathic link with the kids while they are on the island pointing them in the right direction. This is the first canonical appearance of her heart powers in nearly five years. She is playable in multiplayer mode. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Police Acadamy Category:Royalty Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Vined Category:Females Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Pokémon Characters